The present invention relates generally to wipe dispensing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to wipe dispensing systems that allow a consumer to selectively apply a cleaning chemical to the wipe, or alternatively to a surface external to the dispenser and/or alternatively dispense dry wipes.
Wipes may be treated with detergent, other hard surface cleaners, polishes, waxes and other liquid materials. For example, so called “baby wipes” are treated with a mild cleaning agent or other substance for cleaning a baby's skin. Such wipes are generally packaged into a container like that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,249 from which the wipes can be dispensed.
However, pre-impregnating the wipe with the liquid requires the dispensing container to have structures which prevent the wipes from drying out prior to use. Further, typically all wipes within a container, when there is impregnation, are similarly impregnated. One may desire to have more flexibility. For example, for some situations a dry wipe may suffice. For other situations a small amount of impregnation is optimal. For still others a very wet wipe is desired.
A variety of products have been developed in which a dispenser dispenses both a sprayed fluid and a wipe. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,203, 4,598,664, 5,439,104, 6,085,899, 6,457,434 and 7,018,473. Each of these systems is deficient in some respect. For example, it is typical for the sprayer not to be usable to spray a hard surface directly, or not be well positioned to impregnate the wipe.
It can therefore be seen that improvements are desired with respect to portable wipes dispensers.